


The Waltz

by starrnobella



Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Gomez and Morticia share a few stolen moments together while their family wakes the dead.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the eighteenth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Shameless Fluff. I love these two so much and hope to find my Gomez someday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Morticia stood at the front door of their mansion and watched as her family ran out into the graveyard, screaming to wake the dead. She smiled as Wednesday ran up to Mummy and Daddy Addams' grave, yelling and giggling as she attempted to wake them.

" _Cara mia_ ," Gomez cooed, kissing her cheek and trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"Yes, Gomez?" she asked, tilting her head back as his kisses trailed down her neck.

"How long has it been since we waltzed?" he replied, between soft kisses along the length of her arm. He stopped at her hand and looked up at Morticia with a smirk.

Morticia looked down at him with a smile on her face, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Hours," she sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Gomez's hand found purchase against the small of her back, pulling her into his chest. He spun her around and moved them away from the front door and into the foray. As if they were dancing on air, Morticia and Gomez waltzed around the room.

Gomez led from window to window with such grace, dancing around all the obstacles in their way without touching them. As they neared a table, Gomez would spin on his heel, twirling them in the opposite direction around the room.

Even though there was no music playing for them to keep pace with, Morticia and Gomez danced as though the room was filled with an orchestra playing behind them. In the space, they performed their dance as though they were performing for an audience of a hundred people gathered in one little room.

None of that mattered to Gomez and Morticia. All that mattered to them was being wrapped up in one another's arms, dancing without a care in the world as their family awoke in their graves outside to join their loved ones in their annual All Hallow's Eve celebration.

Nearing the end of their dance, Gomez stopped, dipping Morticia down in front of the grand staircase. He leaned down with her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled her back up from the dip and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her again.

Morticia pulled away from the kiss first, reaching up to cup Gomez's cheek gently. "Do you still lust after me, Gomez? After all these years?"

"Tish, I will lust after you forever," Gomez said, pulling back to take her hand, lifting it to his lips, and pressed gentle kisses up the length of her arm. "To live without you would be torture."

"And a day alone would be worse than death," Morticia replied, tilting her head back once more as Gomez's kisses landed against her neck.


End file.
